


梦番地

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: LOL选手Clearlove和Karsa的故事。一开始是今年（前年）打冒泡赛之前，不过之后的时间线就与现实不完全相同，许多脑补和私设。*我记得Karsa有接受过采访说自己冒泡赛更看好JDG还是RW来着，反正不是EDG，不过这里就无视那个采访好了。其余与现实不符合的部分同理。
Relationships: Clearlove/Karsa





	梦番地

那是夏季赛刚结束的时候，EDG在为冒泡赛做集训。虽然说训练时间并没有比之前多太多，但是紧张度就几乎不是一个概念。

辛苦在这个时候倒是最微不足道的东西，盘踞在每个人心头的阴影和压力要比肉体上的辛苦可怕太多，明凯很清楚这种气氛未必是什么好事，但要做什么去改变，他也很迷茫。

有没有实力去世界赛，本来应该是毫无疑问的，但是有没有实力去和能不能去到底不能划等号，而现在，大家对有没有实力都不敢确信了。明凯有时候想说，我对我们的实力充满信心，但言语在这种环境下实在是太无力了，可如果说做些什么，现在又不到做的时候。

就在这个时候，他收到了Karsa给他发的信息。

“希望没有打扰你~我刚刚看了你们最近的Rank记录，我相信你们的实力，加油呀，S8见！”

标准的客套话，但是因为客套得太明显，反倒有点像是真心话。

其实不管客套不客套，回复都应该是一样的，但是那个时候，也许因为压力太大，所以他最终回了一句不是客套的话。

“要是我们输了去不了怎么办？”

Karsa过了几分钟才回他，“不会的，而且就算这样，还有明年啊。”

又客套回来了。明凯随便发了个谢谢的表情过去，还没来得及退出微信锁屏，Karsa居然又发了一句。

“我也会努力的，如果EDG真的没有进世界赛，我会加油帮您实现梦想的。”

你连我梦想是什么都知道啊？

他很快就把这行字打了出来，但是却一直没点发送。

没必要问的。

Karsa既然知道厂长这个外号，可能也知道梦男吧？就算不知道，毕竟也知道梦想的事。

说起来，谁不知道他有梦想啊，谁不知道他梦想是什么啊？

现在这个年龄，就算替补也要留在EDG，如果不是为了拿S赛冠军这个梦想，难道是为了EDG的伙食好吗？又或者，因为EDG的冷板凳坐起来特别舒服吗？

被骂的太多，他对外早就不说那两个字了，但面对自己的时候，他还是可以想到梦想这个词，尤其是现在，甚至会问自己“我们的实力确实可以去世界赛吗？”的现在，他更会在后面接上一句，“必须要可以，不然坚持到现在是为了什么啊？”

——不过，想想就可以了，说出来就太好笑了。

他最终没有删掉那行字，可是也没有点发送，只是退出了微信，Karsa也没再发别的消息过来，那天稍晚些时候，这件事就像微信里替补上来的其他聊天记录一样，被其他琐事掩盖掉了。

再想起来的时候已经打完了冒泡赛，准备去韩国打入围赛。那时候他正在候机室，摄影说，“你摆个姿势吧，我给你拍个照回头发微博。”

“怎么什么都要发微博啊，现在又不是打比赛，没人化妆，拍完照加十层滤镜P的亲妈不认去发微博，粉丝来现场看到真人立刻就要脱粉的好吗。”

摄影的回复很含蓄，“我觉得你抿着嘴，假装低头玩手机，这样比较好看。”

“哦，我忘了，现场看到的是化了妆的嘛。”他继续贫。

“你说你看下手机配合网瘾少年人设不好么？”摄影龇牙咧嘴。

“你怎么不找其他人啊？”

“这不你年龄大么，尊老爱幼啊，拍完你再拍其他人嘛。”

“行吧。”他终于闭了嘴，假装看不到摄影，低头拼命划手机屏幕。

就是在这样的下划里，他看到了和Karsa的聊天框，因为之前那句话没删，所以标了红色的草稿两字，特别显眼。

谁不知道我梦想是什么啊？

虽然这么想着，不过他还是点了进去，把之前打过的那句话点了发送。

“你连我梦想是什么都知道啊？”

等了好几分钟，甚至摄影都拍完所有人了，Karsa还没回复。

可能在训练，他想，不过，都好几分钟了，怎么也该死一次有空看手机了吧？总不能是在打碾压局，世界赛谁还打碾压局啊？难道在飞机上？

“田野，”他转过头去叫队友，“RNG什么时候去韩国啊？”

“大哥，你看得清我衣服上面是哪三个字母么，你问我这个？”

“您啥都知道啊。”

“您问这干啥啊，想去拖小巷子盖麻袋呀？”

“这说法我小学就不用了，田野你说老实话，是不是把年龄改小了？”

“你管他改小不改小，”阿布在一边接话，“反正看面相你最老。”

“不和队霸一般见识。”他用谁都能听到的声音小声说。

田野看他被呛了倒是很友好，没管他之前取笑自己，笑嘻嘻问，“你问RNG干嘛啊？”

“我好奇不行啊？”

“你去看RNG官博呗，不比问我们强？”

“那你怎么不去看RNG官博然后告诉我呢？”

“我懒。”田野理直气壮，坐他旁边的胡显昭也把视线从手机屏幕移开，抬头接上一句，“我也懒。”

“哦。”明凯用最冷淡的声音发出最冷淡的单音，可惜并没什么用，很快，李汭璨就不甘示弱地接龙道，“我也懒。”

接着是陈文林，“我更懒。”

到了连完全没搞懂发生什么的全志愿也乐呵呵地说，“我懒，我最懒。”的时候，明凯彻底没了脾气，投降道，“可以，你们懒，我最勤快。”

投降的话当然是假话。

他完全没有勤快起来，等着登机的这段时间，他差不多一直在玩手机，期间微信打开好几次，微博却几乎没碰过，就算打开，也没找过RNG官博。

也不可能这么巧，正好也今天飞，他想。

自己之前好几天没回，指望Karsa秒回，也有点不太现实。他又想。

仔细想来的话，他和Karsa聊天又没多到能总结结论的地步，这种Karsa一定会秒回的感觉是哪来的？也太自恋了点。

广播开始叫头等舱登机了，他干脆把手机关机了。

韩国太近了，下飞机的时候他简直没睡醒，左右过海关不用他去操心，索性把U型枕围在脖子上，一边龟速挪动一边试图睡个回笼觉。

其实他倒也还没困到这份上，不过他上飞机过了一会才睡着，之后醒的太仓促，总觉得自己亏了，非要睡回来不可。

睡是睡不着的。他眯着眼睛挪动着步伐，琢磨着去到酒店以后直接睡觉的几率有多大，不料却被人拍了下肩膀，吓了一跳转过去，只见一个戴口罩的男生，有些激动地问他，“请问是厂长吗？”

“对。”他赶紧睁开眼睛，朝这个疑似粉丝笑笑，疑似粉丝也回了个笑容说，“厂长我是你粉丝啊，可不可以合个影？”

“谢谢谢谢，当然可以了。”他非常直男地比了个剪刀手合了影，又和已确认粉丝握了个手，才赶紧跟上大部队。好在大家也没走多远，他小跑几步到了队尾，又恢复了挪动，同时把手机掏了出来，摁下了开机键。

Karsa当然得秒回了，他可是自己的粉丝诶。

……虽然自己的粉丝总是会打爆自己就是了。

凉凉，他想。

手机开机了，Karsa果然回复了，一小时前。

“当然了，我都说我是厂长粉丝嘛。”

还真说这话了。

“凉凉。”他回。

虽然这么说有些装逼，但是他确实粉丝很多。

就算是职业圈里，也有好多人自称是他的粉丝，他一开始真的有些诚惶诚恐，可这么多年下来，倒也慢慢习惯了。

Karsa严格来说绝对不能算作是最近的粉丝，但他的言行是这样的几年如一日，以至于明凯总觉得每天都是第一天认识这人。

每天好像有点过头了，应该说，Karsa每说一句粉丝发言，他就又在心里自问自答一遍。

这谁呀？

Karsa。

哦。

……

毕竟脸皮还不够厚。

他早就能接受有人是他粉丝的这个设定，但是如果身为职业选手的粉丝真出现在他面前，甚至真说些什么话，他是的的确确要老脸一红的。

说“我真的说不出什么话，因为我真的很尊敬厂长。”是让他有些羞愧，而“我会加油帮您实现梦想的。”就更有点……怎么说呢？

好在EDG已经进世界赛了，还是各自为自己加油吧。

他把手机掏出来，给Karsa又发了一条。

“我们进世界赛了，一起加油吧。”

如果由别人加油帮忙实现的话，叫什么梦想啊。

下一次和Karsa联系就是八进四结束以后了。

前一天RNG淘汰，后一天就是EDG淘汰，难兄难弟惨到一起去了。

RNG淘汰那天他想发点什么给Karsa，但是那天训练很多，这想法只是一闪而过，第二天赢下第一把的时候他又想起Karsa来，不过如果EDG赢了再去发什么，又有点像嘲讽。

不过，如果是他发的话，也不一定是嘲讽吧，毕竟他都没上场。第一场结束的时候他这么想，一边在休息室里看比赛，一边手机都掏出来了。

可是EDG并没有赢。

他很少相信什么怪力乱神的事情，可今年都是第五年了，八强真的好像魔咒一样。

如果能突破就好了。

如果自己能上场就好了。

他很莫名地又想到Karsa的那句话来。

我会加油帮你实现梦想的。

Karsa说这句话有多少是真心，又有多少是客套？他不知道。但是，Haro虽然没有说，心里说不定就是这么想的。

这么想太名正言顺理直气壮了，而且多善良。

屏幕上，FNC过来握手了。

他给Karsa发微信。

“晚上双排吗？”

秒回。

“好。”

没等到决赛开打，他们就回国了。

这段时间比赛不多，分部顺理成章地放假

李汭璨和全志愿自然留在韩国，其他人回国不久也都回家了，他却在基地多住了一段时间。

英雄联盟分部空荡荡的，教练辞职了，经理不能一直守着，韩援不在也不需要翻译，一天大部分时间，训练室就只有他一个人。

连扯皮都没人。

深更半夜，排位要等，他又给Karsa发消息，一张全明星给Karsa投票的截图。

“【图片】全明星我给你投票了。”

“啊？？真的啊，我太感动了，什么时候请你吃饭啊。”

“哈哈哈哈，其实我有三十个小号，每个人都投了。”

“哈哈哈哈这样啊，那也还是谢谢，我要截图收藏一辈子。”

“双排吗？我打上单。”

“等我一分钟。”

“好。”

说等一分钟就是一分钟，一分钟后，两个人一起等排位。

他闲着无聊，又回了全明星投票页面，刷新了好几次。

这次给他拉票的人好多，但估计还是进不了前两名，其实进不了也没什么，全明星而已，去了也不过是给粉丝造梗。

他已经有一阵子不去全明星了，年龄也够大了，心态倒是平和得很，Karsa又怎么样呢？在闪电狼的时候，哪次全明星会没有他？这么干净利落地走，简直和自己当年鱼死网破有得一拼。

不过，自己当时是从主力到主力，Karsa是从主力到轮换，比自己牺牲还大一些。当然，话又说回来，几年前lpl整个就一团散沙，秩序都在建立中，凑齐队伍都不容易，哪有资本去搞替补？

Karsa想不想去全明星？他不知道。S3的时候他们在全明星碰到过，那时候Karsa已经是很厉害的选手了，可是自己猜到他要出EZ，Karsa居然还很惊讶，完全没料到自己会看过他的战绩。

不过，这和Karsa想不想去全明星也没什么关系，这个问题的答案他根本就不知道，只是在乱想而已。

也挺奇怪的，他乱想居然能想到这么多和Karsa相关的事情。

他都忘了他们第一次双排是什么时候了，有一局他是辅助，Karsa是打野，胡显昭闲着无聊过来围观，看了几分钟说，“你们这个打野不错啊。”

他随口说，“不是路人，是Karsa。”

结果胡显昭反应激烈，“你们认识啊？”

那时候他说，“什么话，他是我粉丝好吧？”结果说完自己也愣了一下，就好像他们认识确实是一个很离奇的事情，不过胡显昭没有深究，说了句厉害就走了。

到底是不是厉害呢，他不知道。

排位终于排到了。

他赶紧点确认。

他如愿选到了上单。

不过菜的可以，3-10-3.

总比之前的0-15好，他自我安慰，这次总比小兵强。

“还好用的小号，”他说，“被打五十个问号也不尴尬。”

安安静静的，没人理他。

他这才想起来他们只是双排，并没连麦，顿时有些尴尬，好在分部现在就他一个人，尴尬也是自己独吞，过几分钟就可以消化干净。

好容易挨到二十分钟，有个队友发起投降，他赶紧点确认，准备切出来去微信和Karsa说什么，就看到结算界面一个提示：一位队友夸赞你心态良好。

成吧，早知道也给Karsa点一下了，他摇头，终于切了微信。

“我好菜啊。”

“那下把你打野吧，我上单。”

“好。”

结果Karsa打了个10-3-4。

故意的吧，他想。

他也给Karsa点了个心态良好，终于想起来联通了语音。

“喂喂喂？”他说。

“能听到的。”Karsa简直是标准好学生发言。

“这把我要选AD，你看我carry。”

“好啊，要不要我选辅助？”

“行吧。”他哑口无言，又看了看时间，补充道，“再打两把，回头上大号认真打排位去。”

“碰到了别杀我。”

“哪能啊，您别杀我才是。”他想了想又补充道，“我刚刚上单那么送你还是我粉丝吗？”

“是啊。”

“为啥？”

“嗯……就好像小时候喜欢一个明星，就算这个明星老了胖了，你还是会喜欢他，还是觉得他好看，对吧？”

“说什么呢，你不是喜欢动漫吗？二次元哪里会变胖？”

“哈哈哈哈，我站在你的角度打比方嘛。”

“是喔，”明凯故意学着台湾腔，“我看到变胖的明星会觉得我年轻的时候瞎了眼诶。”

“那我活在二次元嘛。”

“行行行，你说什么就是什么。”明凯闭嘴了三秒钟，又忍不住开口，“这把我选卢锡安，你就看我carry吧。”

“行行行，你说什么就是什么。”

总决赛那天，明凯还没回去，不过这次总算不止他一个人，基地好几个人，一起看了决赛。

三比零，没有比这更好的比分了。

解说笑的好开心，现场的观众也笑的好开心，他也忍不住笑了起来。

基地其他人好像在发朋友圈，他也掏出手机登陆了微博，给IG官博和Rookie分别点了一个赞。

不知道为什么，好像又回到了冒泡赛还没打的时候，Karsa和他说会加油帮他实现梦想，可现在站在领奖台上的却是IG。

但是IG实现的是他们自己的梦想，和他又有什么关系？Karsa也就说了那么一句，自己都想起来多少次了，一个梗没完没了地刷烦不烦？

不过，Karsa大概不明白，而自己则不敢去想，不停想起那句话到底意味着什么。

他的梦想当然是S赛的冠军，但是S赛的冠军却并不是仅属于他一个人的梦想，Karsa来LPL来RNG是为了S赛冠军，IG当然也是为了冠军，这些人的梦想，和他的梦想，看起来好像，可是又不是一回事。

Rookie发的微博是LPL冠军，Karsa说那句话的时候想的大概也是LPL冠军，但是在自己最深处的梦想里，那个S赛冠军的前缀是什么呢？

LPL是当然的，可并没有这么单纯，它还要是EDG的，还要是明凯的。

要求是不是太高了，是不是太自私了？

为什么会一直想起来那句话，他曾经不敢去想，虽然一直想到，可是不敢去想。

但现在一切都已经发生了，所以他终于敢承认，想与不想的原因，都是担心那会真的发生。

如果自己没有进世界赛而RNG得到了冠军，Karsa可能真的是想要和他分享那个喜悦，那种梦想终于实现的喜悦，那种你的梦想我帮你实现的感情……可能Karsa真的是这么想的。

可是自己太自私了。

IG夺冠，他当然会感到高兴，当然会献上祝福，但他完全没有IG帮他实现了梦想的感觉，更加清晰的念头是——自己的梦想，被IG实现了。

不过，谁规定那个梦想只能是他的？而且，哪怕现在只有他一个人，这个时候还说梦想是不是有点不合时宜了？

他想起来之前洲际赛获胜的时候，看到Ray的一个采访，Ray说，自己发挥的不好，所以虽然赢了，却也好像和自己没有关系。

洲际赛的时候，他甚至没有上场，发挥根本无从谈起，那赢了和他有没有关系呢，大概也没有吧。这次S赛，他虽然上场了几局，可最后的八进四，还是没有上场，可他却觉得输和自己有关系。

太自大了是不是？该不该更识时务一点？

手机忽然一震，是Karsa发过来的消息，“IG好厉害，我们明年一起加油吧。”

Karsa现在在想什么？

不知道。

Karsa老说这种分不清是客套还是认真的话，又或者说，他认真起来的时候，听起来就很像是在客套。

可能这也是一种天赋。

他又想起来Karsa要比他小四岁的事情，四年前的自己，是不是也要更加无私一点？不用和现在一样，把每一年都当做最后一年，提心吊胆，畏首畏尾。

梦想到底算什么呢？

要自己在的赛区赢，要自己在的战队赢，还要自己首发赢，梦想的限制也太多了。不过，不苛刻也就不配叫梦想了吧？

无论如何，至少现在有人约他明年一起加油呢。

“IG牛逼，恭喜IG。”他顿了顿，终于打出了下半句，“明年要一起加油啊。”

属于IG的2018年已经快要过去了，不过，2019年总是会到来的，虽然2019也不一定属于他，但总是要试过才知道。

“一起加油吧，Karsa。”

他在心里对自己这么说。

—FIN—

**Author's Note:**

> 最后的碎碎念：这对戳我萌点的当然是Karsa在各种采访里的花式粉丝表白，不过如果只是把他们单纯地定义为粉丝和偶像，就会让Karsa不够立体，很对不起他。我觉得Karsa会是很温柔诚恳为人着想的人，明凯就会更成熟，但是又更玩世不恭一些，而同时囿于自身处境，他也会带有更多感怀身世的部分。具体到这篇文，虽然是明凯的视角，但是我觉得Karsa实际上想了更多。
> 
> 同人文里写关于现实事件的角色思考是很危险的事情，稍不注意就会变成低级的自我代入，我很喜欢明凯，也很喜欢Karsa，但是光靠看比赛和采访就说了解他们也未免太没有自知之明了。和真实的他们不一样是必然的，不过，无论如何，我还是可以说，这是我想象中的他们的故事，而不是如果我是他们会怎么想的故事。
> 
> 好像说的有点太多了，也不知道有没有人会看到这里。这对明明很萌，可是却很冷，如果有人能看到我这篇文之后稍微多思考这一对，或者更喜欢明凯和Karsa两个人，我就觉得很满足了。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。  
> （当时的碎碎念还蛮真情实感的就一起搬运过来算了XD）


End file.
